


From Now On

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, F/M, Groping, Insults, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You awaken in a dungeon, accused of being a spy. But Chrom seems less interested in what you've done than what he can do to you.
Relationships: Chrom (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	From Now On

A pounding pain rips through your head. You struggle to open your eyes, your vision blurred. When you go to move your arms, a clanking sound rings in your ears. You look up at the chains attached to your wrists, bolted to the stone wall. Sitting on the cold floor, you scan the room. It's too dark to make out much, but there's definitely the silhouette of a man in front of you.

"So you're finally awake, Plegian bitch," says the man, stepping forward.

"W-what's going on?" you ask, putting together that you aren't in a good situation.

"What's going on? The world's most incompetent spy was caught wandering around in our territory, practically tripped over their own feet, and is now given the honor of being interrogated by Prince Chrom of Ylisse. Did I miss anything?"

"I don't... I can't remember any of that..."

"Ha!" chuckles the one calling himself Chrom, "Most people at least try to come up with a half way decent lie!"

"I swear! I remember nothing!" you pleade.

"Well, here's the thing," says Chrom as he leans in uncomfortably close to your face, "I've told everyone that I'd be interrogating you for the next five hours, so if you're going to sit here and pretend not to remember anything, I'm going to need to do something to keep the boredom away."

"Please, if you'll just release me, I'm sure-Ahh!" you cry, your sentence interrupted by Chrom suddenly reaching out and groping your breasts over your shirt.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be amusing myself. Who knows, maybe something will jog your memory!"

Chrom begins squeezing your breasts, roughly playing with them. You try to move, but between the chains and being pressed against the wall, there's not much you can do.

"Still nothing? I'll have to dig deeper, then!"

Chrom grabs the center of your shirt, gripping it tightly and ripping it open with one smooth motion. He has a satisfied look on his face as your bare breasts fall out before him.

"Look at these big fat tits! Do all Plegian spies have such huge racks? You use these to seduce my people, Plegian whore?!"

Chrom digs his fingers into your naked tits, groping you even rougher, pulling at your nipples.

"No, please! Stop touching me!"

"Silence, whore! You should be used to this sort of thing! How much of your job is spent on your back?"

Chrom leans down and bites on your nipples, lewdly licking your tits as he plays with them, all the while tearing your shirt more until it's just rags on the floor.

"If I'm not getting information, then I'll at least enjoy this! This is why you're such a shit spy, isn't it? You're only sent here to be a slut, the only thing you're good for!"

You sit in silence, your responses only making him more aggressive. He continues for several more minutes before noticing the tears in your eyes. He stands up, looking down at you with fiery eyes.

"Don't you dare feel bad for yourself. Not after all you people have done!"

He grabs you by the chin, raising your face, and your eyes widen. His other hand is undoing his pants, his hung cock flopping out. He holds your head steady and brings his cock to your face, slapping it across your cheek before pushing it against your mouth.

"Suck me, Plegian bitch."

You keep your mouth closed, shaking your head in fear. In response, Chrom tightly grips your hair, pushing his meat on your lips.

"Suck me, or you'll spend the next five hours wishing you had!"

You obediently begin to open your mouth, Chrom fat cock pushing inside as soon as it was able to. The taste of his dick was strong and overwhelming, and it filled almost your entire mouth.

Chrom holds your head with both hands and starts thrusting his hips, his cock getting harder and bigger each time it slides to the back of your throat.

"That's right, take my cock in your whore mouth! I bet you love it, getting to taste a big one like this!"

You can no longer breath through your mouth, his hard cock completely stuffing it full. He thrusts hard, going deep though that his balls slap against your chin, fucking your mouth without mercy.

"Whore! Fucking bitch! Sent here to suck as many cocks as you can get your sly little hands on!"

Chrom suddenly pulls out, his now fully erect cock coated in your saliva. He looks down at you, disgust filling his eyes.

"A slut like you shouldn't be wearing clothes!"

Chrom pulls and tears at the rest of your clothes until you're nude, sitting before him fully exposed. You close your eyes, hoping, but at the same time, knowing he won't stop at this. Your scream fills the dungeon as he slides two fingers up your pussy.

"Of course you're wet! A slut like you starts dripping the moment you get touched, don't you?!"

"Please... Please, I'll do anything!" you beg.

"That's right, you will," Chrom says coldly.

With ease he spreads your legs, his cock forcing its way into your pussy with no resistance. You feel lightheaded, the way he can so easily have his way with you. The way he can strip you down to nothing and start raping you without a second thought. There's no way you can compete with him.

Chrom reaches out to grab your tits, once again roughly groping and pulling them. His hips thrust hard, harder than when he was raping your mouth. His hands move from your tits to grip your waste, letting him pump you even faster.

"Guess you won't be talking any time soon! Having way to much fun getting your cunt stuffed! I bet you put out for the Plegian soldiers as well! Their team cumdump! I was considering handing you over to the guards when I was done, but you're way too fucking tight to ruin like that! I'll be keeping you for myself!"

Chrom teases and mocks you while he pounds the shit out of you. It's clear he's long given up on getting information, if he ever wanted that to begin with, and is now contempt to take out his rage on you.

Your screams gradually become moans, your body adjusting to the feeling of his thick cock slamming into you over and over. You know it's wrong to do anything but hate this, but with no way out and no memories of being anything else, would it be that bad to become his personal fuckmeat?

What the hell is wrong with you? This is the man who stripped you down and started raping you! Those strong arms so easily ripped apart your clothes and pinned you to the wall. That amazing cock that keeps sending waves of pleasure through your body...

Shit! No! You can't give in to this, you have nothing else! Nothing else... Nothing else but the strong, demanding prince of this country who has chosen you to be his prized possession, refusing to share you with others.

"You're smiling so much! Does getting raped in a dungeon make you that happy?!"

"I... I still don't understand anything! But, if you say this is what my future is... Ahh, I don't hate it!"

Chrom stops, pulling out with a smile. He unlocks the chains holding up your arms. You rub your wrists, happy to be given this comfort. Chrom begins undressing, beckoning to the center of the room.

"On your hands and knees. You're a bitch, so I'm going to fuck you like one."

"Yes, Lord Chrom."

You position yourself as ordered, taking up the demeaning pose, prepared to entertain your new Lord. You feel a hard slap on your ass, Lord Chrom's strength giving your body pleasure.

"How lucky for you, a former Plegian spy given the chance for a better life!"

You still don't know anything about whatever a Plegian is, but you understand how lucky you are. You had nothing, and now you have purpose. Your body has a use.

Lord Chrom grabs your ass and pushes his cock into your pussy, graciously letting you have a reason to exist. He pumps you hard, greedily using his new toy, excited to fuck your body.

"Lord Chrom! Your cock! It feels so good!"

"Get used to it, this is your only purpose now, after all!"

He pulls your hair. Gropes your tits. Spanks your ass. Everything he does drives you further and further into it. Why did you ever hate this? There must have been some kind of mistake, after all, you live only to serve Lord Chrom as his slutty fucktoy.

The fat cock inside you throbs and twitches, the first cumshot of many to come shooting deep into you. Lord Chrom holds his body closely around yours as your body satisfies him. From now on, you're his slutty fucktoy.

From now on, you'll be happy.


End file.
